


Date night?

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Dates, Hasetsu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: When Yuuri's mom informs him she is not serving Him and Victor dinner that night, they go out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 11 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> The time in the story is a bit ambiguous but it basically takes place after Yuuri's return from Russia and before the Final. 
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it.

"So for tonight I thought of not serving you and Victor any Dinner, Yuuri." 

Hiroko says it in the most pleasant of tones but it still makes Yuuri stare at his mother. Did he and Victor do anything to upset her. He can't recall them acting that different these past few days, have they. He goes over everything they did, but as he was on his way to the onsen after a heavy training his mind is still foggy from the jump he's been practicing almost all of today.

"I just think that you two, should go out and enjoy the night in Hasetsu. Don't even start about your training, I know you guys scheduled tomorrow morning off. So there is no reason you can't enjoy going out for a bite to eat. Somewhere other than here." She smiles at him and just lets him standing in the hallway, while she goes off to the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

He saunters of to towards the baths. Knowing fully well Victor will probably already be in it. Seems he will have to break the news that afterwards they will have to go out if they want anything to eat. Which is a pity as he was looking forward to seeing Victor in his Yu-topia robe again. No wait. Yuuri shakes his head vigorously. Then he sighs. Why is he even trying to lie to himself, he really loves seeing victor in those robes. 

He enters the baths and starts on washing of the sweat from practice. He applies ample amount of scented soap and shampoo. If they are going out he is going to do it smelling nicely. Poorly this will mean he can't really take a soak in the hot spring though as it would wash off most of it. After rinsing his body off he slaps on a towel and goes to where he knows Victor is.

"Yuuri," Victor cries out to him with a smile "come in. It will feel so good after today. You will probably melt." 

Yuuri smiles at the older man for a moment, then he sits down on the side of the spring and only lowers his feet into them. The heat indeed releases a lot of the strain of practice. He leans back a bit and leisurely moves his feet around. He then gives a quick glance to Victor through his partially closed eyes. Without his glaces he can't see all to clearly, but he knows the man well enough to know he is staring at him. 

"My mom says she will not be serving us dinner tonight. If we want to eat anything we will have to go out." The jerk of the other mans form makes it clear Victor had not been looking at his face. 

"You mean..?" Victor begins. Yuuri nods. "Exactly." Victor will probably wonder why as well, maybe he can convince Yuuri's mom to change her mind. "Perfect!"

Yuuri opens his eyes and looks at Victor in amazement. Perfect?? How can that be perfect. Did he miss something important.

"We have tomorrow morning off to save your feet, so going on a date is a great idea. We could have dinner at that little restaurant over at the bridge and afterwards maybe get a drink or two at Minako's bar." 

Victor stands up and almost skips out of the hot spring. He seems to actually look forward to it. Then to Yuuri's surprise, Victor lifts him up and plants a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll go get ready. Nothing to formal though as it's just a dinner and drink, but I'm sure to have something appropriate. You should wear that shirt I got you in Russia. Yes definitely." And out he is.

Yuuri stares at the door. Seems this was just what Victor had needed. Yuuri starts smiling. Of course his mom would have known. Well no use staying here. If he doesn't hurry up Victor will be waiting at the door before he's even dries up and out the baths. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Entering a restaurant with Victor by his side should not feel this odd. It's just that, till now when they went anywhere, it was because they were at a competition, not because they were on a date. And it was a date. The fact that Victor had not let go of his hand this whole time on there way from Yu-topia to here, says it is anything but casual. They are seated in a somewhat private corner by the waitress. Not that there are a lot of other guests, it is the off season after all.

Unbeknown to Yuuri, most of the people in Hasetsu that know of him, have since long believed there was more to his relationship with Victor. So them showing up as a couple, just made the number one spot of the I-Told-You-So lists.  
After ordering a nice tea and a glass of water, he looks at the menu. There are quite some dishes they serve he would like. But as he is still in competiyion mode he can't order anything heavy. 

"What if we order some small dishes and share them. That way you can enjoy all the tastes and not have to worry about breaking your diet too much." Victor looks at Yuuri with a pleased look on his face. Why is Yuuri not surprised he knows what he was thinking.

"Let's do that."

______________________________________________________________________________

Minako looks up from the papers on her bar when the two men enter her place. She smiles seeing how Victor is holding onto Yuuri's hand while the other is trying to make him let go. Surely the boy doesn't think he should hide his relationship with Victor from her right. She is too happy for him.

"Yuuri, Victor, Welcome. Hiroko said I could expect you two dropping by on your date." She doesn't fail to notice the sudden paleness of Yuuri's face and the overjoyed grin on Victor's. "Tell me what I can serve you two, and take a seat in the corner. It is a slow night so I can guarantee no one will bother you guys there."

Victor looks at the corner she motions and immediately changes his way to go there. It is nice and secluded but most of all it looks cozy. Yuuri just looks at Minako for a moment before letting himself get pulled to the corner. After sitting down and being served there drinks, Victor leans back and sighs.

"I should have thought about taking you out on a date before. Just never got around to it." The man sights again. "Did you have fun? Do let me know. I will do my best to take you out some more." 

Yuuri smiles his soft puppydog smile to him.

"I had fun. But it isn't like we haven't gone out before. I mean in the summer we spend whole days at the beach. And in China we had hot-pot, plus there was..." Victor interrupts him before he can talk about Russia. "All true, Yuuri, but non of them were a date for just us, those were just going outs." He looks contemplative for a moment. "In all honesty, you could say this is our very first real date."

Yuuri just stares at him for a while. If you look it like that, he can't say Victor is wrong. Then a very deep blush colors his cheeks.


End file.
